


I Met Somebody

by Guardiangel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Jjbek, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Otapliroy, Pliroy, Psychological Drama, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiangel/pseuds/Guardiangel
Summary: Where can you go when you have the perfect life?When you think you don't want anything else, your human instinct screams and compels you to look for what you don't want to find. The perfect life is an illusion of Otabek, Jean and Yuri, and soon they will understand that happiness is more than a quiet life.Happiness involves error.





	1. Lesson 1: Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> This is a brand new story. For those who want to experience how complicated can be a relationship, welcome! This is my first JJBek/Otayuri/Otapliroy, and I hope you like it. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, bookmarks, davais and JJstyles are always welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3

There are moments in life where you realize that you are indeed a very lucky person. I had everything I ever wanted. My life was stable. I was in the job of my dreams. I was a manager at a large commercial analyst firm. I did what I liked. It was simply natural.

In one of my works, I met the man of my life. He is president of a medium-sized logistics company. We met at one of the analysis made for his company.

Jean-Jacques Leroy. With him I made the best deal of my life. I married this spectacular man, who in many ways was the person who completed me. Together we built our home, our heritage and our love.

When I first saw him, I was shaken by his beauty. Who would have thought that a quiet guy like me would have the guts to invite him out? He brought colors that I had never noticed. His sweet and lively way has made my last 7 years the best of my life. I loved him and would be able to face any challenge for him. His smile in the morning brought me the peace I needed to face each day.

I now looked at his face resting quietly on our bed. His body lines were so perfect under the thin sheet, they always made me want him, as I wished it when we first went out. There was no way to love him more than I already loved.

\- If you keep staring at me like that, I'll think you want to devour me...

\- Maybe I want to... Being so hot in the morning is not an invitation?

\- Not for you...

I gathered my body to his and touched him intimately.

\- How can you say that, Jean? I own everything that is yours.

\- Only when I let you.

I kissed him intensely. That sense of belonging was ours alone, as well as the comfort and security we found in each other. A beautiful dichotomy we were.

Jean ceased our kiss, saying:

\- I don’t want to be to blame for your delays.

\- Ugh! I have a meeting today and then dinner that will be the meeting of the directors. Tell me you can go with me...

\- Sorry, little bear. I'm going to spend the night checking the contracts of the Russians who are going to visit the company today.

\- It's going to suck without you there.

\- You have to relax more, Otabek. At least try to have fun and meet new people.

\- I can try, if it will make you happy.

\- Now, go. I need to get up, too.

I went to take a shower and get dressed. Today would be a long day. I ended up tidier than usual. I would have to bring clothes to the party, too. When I arrived in the dining room, my coffee was ready.

\- Thanks for the treat, Jean.

\- That way I'm going to end up jealous...

\- Why, love?

\- You look delicious! As beautiful as the day we met.

\- Later, I will attend to all the wishes of the King...

I placed a kiss on his cheek. Jean was better than anything I asked for in life. I finished the coffee and went to work.

The day dragged on. The meeting went well beyond schedule. I had already evaluated all the possibilities and gaps in contracts, the rest was mere formality. After many hours, we finally finished the meeting. I showered at the company and got ready for the dinner.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, I felt more tired than ever. I would have to make room for so many people and Jean wasn’t with me to laugh together at the dull jokes. I sat down with my colleagues and was forced to listen to the same old stories. At least the food was good.

\- Otabek! Let's go to the VIP room! The real party starts there. If you know what I mean...

Said Christopher Giacometti, one of the associates.

\- Thanks for the tip, Chris! But unfortunately, I will have to pass.

\- I see... Marriage is the more important, is not it?

\- Yes, it is.

-Then I'm going. I suggest you go home if you don’t want to be caught in the middle of this madness...

\- I'm leaving in about 20 minutes.

Christopher walked into the living room with a hunter's eye. I knew what kinds of amusements would occur there. Alcohol, cocaine, heroin and prostitutes. I didn’t want to be in the middle of it. By Monday all stories would be told and spread like wildfire.

Chris was the great conductor behind that giant orgy, but I wouldn’t judge him. Perhaps I would judge everyone else there committed to a family, husband or wife.

\- Looks like you've been left behind too...

I was startled by the sound of the unknown voice. When I turned to look at the voice who spoke to me, it was like turning on the television in a fashion show. There was a tall blond man, with shoulder-length hair and dressed in a sort of suit or open jacket from the stomach up, but with no shirt underneath.

Was I impressed? I didn’t have to think much. But I realized that after a few seconds I hadn’t replied.

\- Company party?  
I asked.

\- It was supposed to be just dinner, but a guy came to our table and invited us to a private party.

I laughed at that. Chris never disappointed when it came to getting people out of their way.

\- And you didn’t want to go?

\- Well, someone's going to have to get them back to the hotel...

\- Indeed.

\- Can I sit here?

\- Sure.

He sat down in front of me and though I could see him, my senses were confused. When his hair swayed, I was whipped by a faint scent of chocolate. Was it from him?

\- Sorry I didn’t introduce myself before, my name is Yuri Plisetsky.

\- Otabek Altin.

We shook hands like gentlemen. His hand was a little icy in contrast to mine. But my attention soon turned to the intense, yet gentle green eyes.

\- Didn’t you want to be here either?

\- Well, if you don’t go to the most important party of the year, you cannot skip the others...

Yuri gave a slight smile at hearing me saying that, I think he may have identified himself.

\- But what about you, Yuri? Why are you here?

\- The social protocol, perhaps? I don’t know. I was sort of dragged down here by the other partners.

\- Bad day at work?

\- No. I went to visit a company with which we are closing a contract. I'm a new associate, so I like to be thorough with the people I'm going to negotiate with.

\- Did they meet your expectations today?

\- The business owner was really kind to us. I like to realize that although he is kind, he knows how to impose himself to defend his business. It made me secure about my capital investment.

\- I quite understand what you mean.

\- But what about you, Otabek? If you're not here to babysit, why haven’t you left yet?

\- I'm finishing this glass, and I'll be on my way soon after.

\- Will you join me for another glass of wine? I'm still going to spend a few hours here...

I thought a little before answering. All I wanted was to go home and see my husband, but when if I go back earlier, I would be distracting him from his business. Anyway, it wouldn’t be all bad to stay a little longer, after all, Yuri seemed discouraged to be alone.

\- All right. Another cup, then.

\- Great!  
He replied with a broad smile on his face.

We ordered another glass for each and we continued to chat.

\- You don’t seem to be from here.  
I said uncompromisingly.

\- I'm not. I'm here on business, but I come from Russia.

\- What branch do you work in?

\- We are “small oil” producers in Russia. I have many responsibilities, but the main thing is to ensure that in all contracts we have a profit equal to or greater than the other company.

\- So, you don’t like to lose...

\- I think so... The advantage in a game can be pure luck, but in business it is the result of hard work.

\- You're interesting, Plisetsky.

\- But what about you, Altin?

\- I do almost the same as you, Yuri. But my job is to ensure not only the best business possible, but also that we are not ripped off in the middle of the road.

\- And what do you do when you find there's a breach of contract?

\- That's the kind of attitude I don’t accept. There is no negotiation with me. I sue the other party at the same instant.

\- Hmm. So, you're an inflexible guy when it comes to forgiving?

\- Are we still talking about business?

\- I'm trying to figure out who you are. It doesn’t matter whether at work or in personal life.

That direct way of talking bothered me somehow. I felt like a grumpy old man demanding my grandson's ways.

\- Nobody taught you that being subtle is the best way to close a contract?

\- Subtlety is not quite like me... I prefer to deal with things in a realistic way, so I avoid disappointments.

\- How old are you?

\- 22.

Now it makes sense. He must be another heir who didn’t want this life for himself, especially being so young and with so much to live.

\- I know what you're thinking, Otabek. But it's not like that.

\- What...

\- I chose that.  
He said interrupting me.

He chose? I would listen to him until the end.

\- I could have done arts. Could have done ballet. I could have been what I wanted. But I chose to carry the legacy of my family when my grandfather died, and I'm proud of that. I'm not a young man wasting my life, or kidding about being an entrepreneur. I did what I should, and I don’t regret it.

\- These were proud choices, Yuri.

His face flushed slightly at my compliment and he looked away from mine. Interesting answer from a guy that a few seconds ago was playing tough.

\- How old are you, Otabek?

\- 32.

\- Oh! Now I know why you act like a "know-it-all”.  
Yuri said laughing at me.

\- Hey! I don’t act like one. According to my age I am a know-it-all, and therefore you should listen to my advice.

\- Yeah, I really should. But I'm still too young to obey the elders...

Quickly, Yuri evolved from a stranger to an extremely intriguing person, and then was a glass of wine, became two bottles, and the 20 minutes that I would wait before leaving, became 4 hours of conversation. Until the noise coming from my cell phone brought me back to reality.

"It looks like the party is good for the first time, huh? But I bet we could have a party in our bed too..."

I mentally read the message, giving a smile at the thought of what kind of party Jean had in mind. My conversation with Yuri was really fun, but my husband was waiting for me. It wasn’t a choice.

\- I-I have to go, Yuri.

\- It was a pleasure to meet you, Otabek.

\- Same here.

\- Bye.

I got up and said:

\- Bye, Yuri.

I walked to the exit to pay the bill. While I was paying, I heard a voice calling me:

\- Otabek!

I turned around and saw Yuri approaching with a napkin in his hand.

\- If you want to give me more advice, I'll be in town for a month. These are my phone number and address.

Like lightning, he approached me and kissed my cheek.

\- Da svidanya!

In the same impetuous way that he came, he also left. Yuri was really intriguing. I laugh at myself at the thought.

I finally got away. I called the cab and made my way home, hoping that Jean hadn’t slept, because I was a bit drunk and horny as fuck after that message.

When I arrived, I opened the door and saw all the lights off. I left my keys on the furniture near the door and went into the bedroom. To my disappointment, Jean was sleeping soundly. I couldn’t blame him. It was a long day and he still worked late at home.

I sighed wearily. I needed a shower. The scent of chocolate punished me, it seemed that it had let go of him and stuck to me. I showered quickly, but the cold water put an end to my sleep. I was tired, but I didn’t want to lie down. Forcing me to this, I stretched out on the bed and hugged Jean. To feel his scent and heat was the cure for my insomnia, however, that night it wasn’t working.

I retreated and rolled in bed for another hour, until I decided to get up and make tea for myself. Chamomile was a try. I sat on the couch in the living room and sipped my tea while my thoughts drifted slowly to the edge of sleep. I put the mug down on the coffee table and rested on the comfortable cushions. Even with so many things in my head, my brain has managed to push Yuri Plisetsky to torment my dreams.


	2. Lesson 2: Money, power and glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! 
> 
> I know. I took so long to do this that you even forgot what already happen. I'm gonna try to translate as soon as I can the other 2 chapters. And I really hope you like this one. Thanks for reading it!
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, bookmarks and subs are truly welcome.

I woke up suddenly

The room was very clear, and my head was spinning so it made me sick, somehow I was lying on the bed and not on the couch. I looked around for Jean and found a note on his pillow.

"I took you to bed because your head was hanging out of the couch, I left it in the bathroom for you to decide whether to wash it or throw it away, I hope you dreamed of me... I went jogging. I’ll come back soon.”

What was he talking about? My bathrobe was dirty? I wasn’t understanding. Curious about the robe, I got up and went to bathroom. When I got there, I saw the robe hanging from the clothes rack and the only thing that went through my head was:

\- FUCK!

My robe had cum all around, and that image evoked the theme of my dream last night.

Yuri Plisetsky.

I didn’t remember what happened in the dream, and by the state in which my robe had stayed, it wasn’t a good thing. Well… I was good, but not in the right way. Shit! Jean must have been surprised, for sure. I'll have to act as normal as possible about it, even though it's the kind of situation that no one expects to get through.

I stayed for a few minutes thinking about what I would do with it. Jean had given me that for my birthday some years ago, which only added to guilt for knowing that I had enjoyed dreaming of someone other than my husband. I couldn’t leave it for the maid to wash, it was a shame, so I decided to wash it on my own.

Before I went to the laundry room, I took a shower to feel more relaxed. I was clean, despite all that. Did Jean clean me before I got into bed? I could only think of the shame and it made me angry. When I finished bathing, I decided I would not let that unfortunate episode ruin a gift from my husband to me. I finished my bath and took the piece to the washing machine, forgetting the small detail that I didn’t know how to wash such fine fabric. I found a special washing mode and figured that would be it.

A little quieter, I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Luckily no harm was done to it. I heard the sound of keys at the door and I saw Jean coming in, completely sweaty with shopping in his hands.

\- Hi love! How are you?

\- And I'm fine.

\- You look tired...

\- I’m ok.

\- Right. You want to have coffee with me?

\- Of course!

I got up from that couch of shame and helped him save his purchases. Soon after, Jean went to take a shower and I stayed in the kitchen, waiting for the coffee to get ready. I even tried, but I couldn’t avoid acting weird.

Suddenly I felt strong warm arms around me.

\- I think you need to relax a bit, Ota...

It was the familiar scent of Jean's after-bath lotion. I felt warm immediately.

\- If the coffee maker blows up the blame will be yours for distracting me.

-Hmm... I want to know if we can do now what we couldn’t do yesterday.

\- I would love to have done it yesterday, but when I arrived, you were sleeping... That's why I had that problem.  
I spoke provocatively.

\- We can cancel the party in bed and make one right here in the kitchen, what do you think?

Now my neck was attacked by his mouth, he knew very well which points to explore, what touches made me shiver.

\- I think I'll accept your proposal...

Quickly, Jean turned me around and made me stand facing him, staring into his blue eyes and making me gasp at the intimacy of that gesture. He led us to the nearest chair, sat down, and pulled me into his lap.

\- Let me take your shirt off, Beka. Show me.

In my husband's hands, my shirt was removed and soon after, his deft fingers began to pull my nipples. I couldn’t restrain myself, I hugged and kissed him. When his tongue reached mine, my hips moved involuntarily, searching for the friction between our volumes that were beginning to manifest.

\- How do you want it, my love?

\- Fuck me here. In this chair.

My hands undid the knots of the drawstring of his sweatpants, searching for his soft, warm penis. When I finally caught up with him, I heard the ringing of the bell. I looked at Jean who clearly asked me with his expression, that I wouldn’t stop and ignore the bell.

\- It's Carmelia, love. I asked for a cleanup for today.

\- Seriously, Beka?

\- Sorry, I didn’t remember.

\- It's all right. I'll get ready, I have a meeting at lunchtime.

His gaze showed disappointment, but I couldn’t leave the woman standing at the door until we finished. A decent fuck would take time and space.

\- I promise I'll repay you later.

\- I'll be waiting for it, my teddy bear.

He gave me a chaste kiss on the forehead, picked up my shirt on the floor and threw it at me.

\- Let me get it.

As Jean answered the door, I realized that I forgot the coffee maker on. That would be a long day.

I took my free time on Saturday to read a little, since some time ago I didn’t have a little time for myself. My free Saturdays or Sundays were always filled with extra work or going out with my husband. I ended up finding one of the books I bought and never had time to read. Definitely, poems were not my type of reading, but if there was any time to begin, it would be that.

THE BLACK SHIP, WHITE HOUSE

"I'm reclining in the armchair, it's late, the summer is gone...  
Neither dream nor cynicism torpor spreads in my brain...  
There is no morning for my torpor at this hour...  
Yesterday was a bad dream that someone had for me... "

Yesterday was a bad dream someone had for me. Maybe it was, but it wasn’t such a bad dream. I found myself curious about one person among so many others who didn’t catch my attention, and in a rush, I picked up my cell phone and looked at the contact I recorded last night. I wanted to know more about him out of sheer curiosity, I admit. A simple conversation wouldn’t hurt. I dialed the number and waited to be answered, sometime later, I heard the voice of yesterday.

\- Hello?

\- Yuri?

\- Who is talking?

\- The guy you gave your number to yesterday.

\- It's very presumptuous of you to think I gave my number only to you, Otabek...

For a moment I did not know what to say.

\- Do you still want to learn some things?

\- Hm... I'm busy right now, I had to leave a meeting to greet you. If you want, I'll finish it in 1 hour, but first I have to go to the hotel.

\- Ok. Since you don’t know the city, I meet you at your hotel and we go together.

\- Are you going to “meet me” at the hotel?

\- Are we still talking about favors? 

I heard his laugh away from the phone.

\- I have to go back now.

\- Let me know when you’re ready.

\- Okay. See you later.

He hung up. Before I went to the bedroom, I had to decide where to go. I remembered a place I hadn’t visited in years. Would be great. Jean was right about the fact that I needed to do other things and meet new people, I hadn’t felt that way in a long time. The only problem is that the guy I knew, most looked like a supermodel and above that, it was intriguing even though it got on my nerves. I couldn’t ignore him.

At last I got up from the chair. If I kept thinking too much, I would end up regretting it.

I got ready quickly, putting on a pair of black linen shorts, a white sports/social shirt with sleeves folded and a dark blue loafer. I scented myself and waited for a sign from Yuri. A while later, I received a message from him saying that I could go. I hurried going to the entrance of the building, wishing Jean wouldn’t arrive at that hour. It would be complicated to explain, and I didn’t have that time. On the way back, I would talk to him. I took the first taxi that answered me and headed back to the hotel address.

Arriving at the hotel, I sent a message that I was waiting for him in the lobby, and soon I received an answer:

“I do not know what clothes I should wear.”

I called him.

\- Yuri?

\- If you don’t tell me where we're going, I won’t know what to use... I came from Russia, what did you expect?

\- We're going to a region where there's a beach, so I suggest shorts.

\- I don’t have shorts.

\- I'm waiting for you.

15 minutes later, the blonde appeared with a red T-shirt and blue skinny pants. Hair caught in a ponytail. I liked that look. I removed my sunglasses to greet him.

\- Hello, Plisetsky.

The smaller one advanced to my face, kissing me on the cheek like yesterday.

\- You seem to dress inappropriately for a grandpa...  
He said, smiling and winking at me.

\- Don’t you think 32 is old for a father and not a grandfather?

\- What? You want me to call you "Daddy "?

\- If I were your father, you'd have good manners... 

\- Anyway, I wanted your advice, not your orders. Let's go?

He was so reckless. But I had to admit that I liked that.

\- I'll get a cab.

\- Not your car?

\- I will drink.

We took the taxi. As we passed by the places, I talked about the sights and a little of their history. However, Yuri seemed to be just probing me with his eyes as he nodded at me. I don’t even know if he was paying attention.

\- We're here.

\- It's a very beautiful place.

\- People usually come up to this wall to watch the sunset, admire the beach and drink beer.

\- Beer?

\- Never drank beer?

\- You forget I'm Russian. I was introduced to the world of drinking with Vodka.

\- Well, it's pretty hot in here, so we're always looking for refreshing drinks. Let's sit there.

We sat on the wall and I ordered 2 glasses. That reminded me a lot of my approach to Jean. This is where I brought him when we first met.

\- Tell me, Altin. Clearly this isn’t a place where people usually come unaccompanied.

\- What do you mean?

\- Have you brought your husband here?

Yuri was indeed an interesting specimen. Straight and annoying, and yet, it made me sympathize with him even more.

\- How did you know?

\- It doesn’t matter, does it?

\- Not really. That's even easier.

\- Anyway, it's none of my business. You invited me because you think I have more things to learn.

\- You can start with the beer in your glass.

He looked at me defiantly and took a few sips.

\- Bitter water. We can already agree that beer sucks.

\- If you are going to visit a country, you must participate in local customs.

\- I'd rather stay out of this. Vodka at least can make me drunk. I'm not easily fooled by lesser drinks.

\- You think you're clever, Yuri. Are you?

\- Even the most intelligent people make a fool of themselves.

I stared at the sunset that was beginning to show itself among the hills. We talked about other subjects in the area of the city we were in, until I resolved to satisfy my curiosity.

\- How do you manage all your assets? It shouldn’t be easy being meticulous about everything around you. Don’t you have advisors or something?

\- I have counselors. The problem is they are always advising me to do things I don’t agree with. You can see that their motivation is money. Only I truly care about the company.

\- I think you're being naive, Plisetsky.

 

\- Am I?

\- It's not money that drives people's desire. Is the power.

His eyebrow shot up in astonishment.

\- I mean, money is a form of power, but it's not just about that. Men need to exercise control.

\- Explain me better.

\- Your counselors try to sabotage you because you are thinking of the greater good while they are thinking of ways to step up, exert more influence and power within your company.

\- Interesting, I hadn’t thought of it that way.

\- Think, Yuri. Even in a relationship between two people who love each other, there is clearly a struggle, even if veiled, to know who is heard most. That's what people look for in others, someone to make them feel good. Someone to massage your ego.

\- Is that how you see your relationship?

Again, the youngest made me speechless.

\- I... It's not like that. My husband and I are not children. We understand in some matters one of us makes the decisions, and in other matters, is the other.

\- You're funny, Altin. And you say I'm naive...

\- What...

\- Forget it. Today's lesson has been learned.

\- And what exactly did you learn?

\- I've learned that I want money, power, and glory. Me, and all people. I must not underestimate these things.

\- I'm proud to have taught you.

\- I don’t mind if you want to continue teaching me.

\- About business?

\- About all sorts of things. Whatever you want.  
He said as he let go of his hair that glittered in the last rays of the sun.

Yuri seemed to have fun with that little game. Damn it! He was really attractive. This is not right.

\- I think it's time to go back.

\- All right. Your husband must be waiting for you.

I sighed. Was he right. Jean must have missed me, especially since I didn’t tell him I was going out. And I would still have to tell you about Yuri. I wouldn’t hide anything from him. It would only make the situation worse and I had nothing to hide anyway.

When I found myself, I saw the Russian staring at my face intensely.

\- What's it?

\- You are very beautiful.

\- You too.

\- I...

There wasn’t much to explain about what happened next. His mouth rested on mine, not as if he knew what he was doing, but as in an irresistible impulse. My mind screamed, alerting me about it, meanwhile, my body acted independently, making my hand hold his face and my tongue invade him mouth with that taste of beer and the smell of chocolate. My body warmed unbelievably, as a small moan escaped his mouth, making me have some notion of what was going on.

I stopped the kiss quickly.

\- I 'm sorry, Otabek. I just...

\- I know. Just... Please don’t do this again.

Because I completely missed the notion of things, though I would never admit it to that brat.

\- I'm leaving.

He got up off the wall and walked away quickly. Meanwhile, I sat there, trying to find a rational reason why I kissed another guy who wasn’t my husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Did you like it? Let me know! I hope to see you in the next chapter.
> 
> See ya! <3


	3. Lesson 3: Salt, Tequila and Lemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys!  
> I've been feeling really tired these days, that's why I'm not posting regularly. I'll try my best to keep translating the chapters, and not take so long. Sorry for that.
> 
> But, with that said, let's go to this chapter. I really hope you like it, and if you do, let me know. <3
> 
> As always, kudos, comments and bookmarks are always welcome!

Nobody in the world would like to be in my situation.

Sitting in the cab now, coming home, all I could think of was the shit that had just occurred. It was all well and good, until that blond storm presented itself to me. After that conversation in the restaurant I had dreamed of him, lied to my husband about cumming while I dreamed of Yuri, going out with him without saying anything to Jean, and now, I had kissed him.

The feeling of guilt had been raging me since morning, and after that kiss, it was almost impossible to feel good. As my mind tried to shake off responsability, telling me that this sort of thing happens, but that does not mean I want something with Yuri, my heart accuses me of knowing I kissed him back.

Before I could tell, I was at the gate. I still didn’t know if he was going to talk to Jean about what happened or not. I was missing my husband, I just wanted to hug him and receive his warmth and comfort. I didn’t deserve him after what happened today.

Already at the door of the house and, with my heart racing, I heard the melody and the beat that I knew very well. The music played on our honeymoon.

I hurried to unlock the door, and when I opened it, I saw the room only illuminated by the moonlight that glided through the glass sliding doors to the balcony. Jean was sitting in the red armchair of the living room, with only gray trousers and bare feet, cross-legged and drinking something in a glass.

\- Jean, I'm sorry I didn’t ...

\- Shh!

I was scared of that. He usually liked to talk to me as soon as I arrived, that request for silence didn’t look like something he would do.

JJ got up from the chair and came to me. He looked at me deeply as he approached, and as he came up to me, he took my left hand in his, while his right hand wrapped around my waist, flattening into my back and bringing our bodies together.

\- Otabek, dance with me. Like that day...

\- I would never refuse a dance to the most incredible man on earth.

He began to guide our steps lightly. I could smell his scent of sea mingled with the smell of brandy he'd previously drank. Our hips moved unconsciously, to the Latin rhythm in the sound of the guitar, violin, bass and bongo. It was our song.

\- After so long, it still seems like it was yesterday that we were in the Caribbean celebrating our union.

\- Our dinner was wonderful. And the rest of the night was perfect, for I was with the perfect man.

In one motion, he pulled us away, still holding my hand, and spun me, bringing me to his touch again. This time, his arms wrapped around me in a hug, while I was on my back. His face glued to mine, made me aspire of his alcoholic air, but so precious and sweet. I could already feel the beginning of his erection rub against my ass as we were rocked by the sensual rhythm of the music.

His hands began to undo the buttons of my shirt and then wandered over my chest and abdomen, causing shivers all over my body. His pelvis began to thrust against me, rubbing and arousing my own limb. My shirt was removed, allowing the contact between my back and his torso. It was already possible to feel the thin layer of sweat between us. Only the sound of the bongo was heard along with our uncontrollable breaths.

\- Take the rest of your clothes off and lay down at the dinner table.

I just obeyed as Jean headed toward our room. When his voice echoed inside me, it was impossible not to obey. And I wanted to. I wanted it so bad. It was what I needed.

I removed the rest of my clothes and lay on my back on the glass table that was cool in relation to my temperature. That waiting for Jean only left me most in need. I took two of my fingers to my mouth, wetting them with my saliva and then leading them to my entrance. I inserted my fingers carefully, taking a deep breath and feeling myself. It was nice, but not as much as Jean's feeling in me.

\- You could not wait for me, Ota?

\- Jean...

I could only whisper his name.

I saw him approaching with half a lemon, a salt shaker, and a bottle of yellow liquid.

\- First we get you wet.

A voluptuous look devoured me. He stood between my legs spread on the table, took my fingers out from inside me, and licked small spaces in my groin, making me feel light tickles that made my thighs want to meet. But his strong hands held them in place.

\- Then we throw salt.

That music made me drunk with nostalgic feelings. Was this another magical night? I felt the small saline crystals settle down on my pelvis.

\- Now we lick the salt...

His mouth now devoured every grain of salt in my groin. Taking advantage of the situation, his tongue visited my penis, now completely erect. It went up and down, making me go crazy and bow my back at our table.

\- Calm down, baby. Now I need to drink.

I opened my eyes and saw the tequila bottle on his lips, wetting them and filling me with heat. The gulp made his Adam's apple rise and fall slowly. So incredibly sensual that it was even hard to describe.

\- As for sour lemon, I'd rather taste it in your mouth.

The lemon was passed gently against my lips and soon after, his mouth finally reached mine. That sour taste mingled with the tequila in his mouth. I stood up to sit at the table without interrupting our kiss. I needed that.

Jean took our limbs in his hand and masturbated us in slow, powerful movements. I groaned into his mouth and it was the signal he wanted.

\- Spread your legs and show yourself, love.

I did as he told me. His cock brushed my anus, poking me. He only put the head of his cock, not invading me completely.

\- Jean, please...

\- Shh... When did we have a disappointing fuck, Ota? Hm?

\- N-Never!

\- So you already know what's going to happen, don’t you?

His words broke with me. His cock buried in my insides without giving me time to breathe. My heart pounded incoherently. His movements inside me were dictated by the rhythm of the music in times of 4. Going in and out, in and out...

\- There!

Years of relationship gave us the advantages of knowing exactly what the other needed, and upon hearing my request, my husband laid me lying on his side in a fetal position, now directly striking my prostate.

\- No one knows you as I do, Otabek. And I know you love giving your body to me.

I screamed his name. I felt my insides tighten more and more, my moans filled the room, Jean's breathing grew heavier and heavier. The beat of the song was now a background noise. We were drowned by our own feelings and sensations.

I felt my pleasure building up. He wouldn’t have to say anything. Jean hugged me again, burying his face in my neck, and in that way, I finally broke free, cumming in both of us, just as he also did it in me. We stayed close and kissed casually, sealing the sex we just made.

\- Let's go to bed. I want to sleep with you by my side.  
Jean said.

\- Aren’t we going to take a shower?

\- Tomorrow morning we worry about it.

My husband took me in his lap, taking me to our bed, where we slept in a hug all night.

The next morning I was the first to wake up. I got up and took a long shower. Traces of last night have now gone beneath the nearly boiling water in the shower. And what a night! I loved him so much... So why did I kiss someone else? That kid had the power to make me lose control me seriously. If I wanted to continue our newfound friendship, I would have to impose limits on bodily approximation. Otherwise, I don’t know what I could end up doing besides kissing him.

\- Ota?

\- Are you awake, love? Come shower with me.

Jean, still naked, opened the box door and hugged me.

\- I know I've given you little attention. Forgive me, I'm so busy...

\- No need to worry, love. We're both busy, but it doesn’t mean we don’t love each other as we did in the beggining.

Jean looked deep into my eyes. His expression was indecipherable.

\- Come on, let me wash your hair.

\- Only if you let me rub your ass...

Our bath took longer than I planned, after all, we rubbed a lot. After finishing the bath, we went to prepare the coffee. Surely it would be time to talk about yesterday.

\- How was the meeting yesterday?

\- The usual, negotiations and more contracts.

\- Nothing special?

\- Special? How so?

\- If there was nothing different, it would be interesting to tell...

\- Ah! No. I mean, I've been doing this for so long that I don’t even know what to consider "out of the ordinary."  
Jean said, putting the bread in the toaster.

\- But what about you, my love? How was the ride yesterday?

My heart came to my mouth. Would it be worth telling about Yuri?

\- It was ok. I didn’t do anything important, just walked along the waterfront and had a draft.

I’m the shitiest husband.

\- You were very handsome yesterday. I hope the beach boys haven’t harassed you...

\- And the women? Aren’t you worried about them?

\- Honey, I'm better than all of them together.

\- Yes it is!  
I said laughing.

We drank our coffee quietly, until Jean spoke the phrase that always spoiled the day.

\- I'm going to visit my parents today.

\- Good luck, love.

\- Otabek, it's been over a year now.

\- Then you can ask them if they're ready to apologize.

\- I'm sure they didn’t mean to hurt you.

\- When someone says, "I didn’t want my son to have married a fucking poofy", it's not really meant to offend.

\- Ota...

\- What if I hadn’t heard, Jean? Were they going to pretend they liked me, like they did the previous 6 years?

\- Yes, you’re right, love. And I didn’t know either. But they are my parents, I cannot simply cut off relations with them.

\- I would never ask you to do something like that. But I also cannot accept your invitation to accompany you.

\- All right, Otabek. We’re not going anywhere with this conversation.

My husband got up from the table, clearly irritated. And neither was he offended. I wouldn’t give in to this question. Only to know that my in-laws hated me for so long without knowing it, made me feel so humiliated... All the trips that we have done in family, all the dinners and walks. They were people I had in so much esteem, now the only feeling present was hurt.

After a while, Jean returned from the tidy room and brought with him a backpack, announcing:

\- I'm going to sleep there at their request. Since it's a holiday tomorrow, we’re going to have lunch with my whole family.

\- I hope you have fun, my love.  
I spoke sincerely.

\- I'm taking the notebook, I'll probably be working.

\- If you want to talk to someone, just call me.

\- I love you, Otabek.

\- Me too.

Jean kissed my forehead and left the house, leaving me alone and hurt. Anyway, I just needed to get something to do and the pile of expense spreadsheets accumulated on my desk.

I finally hit my cell phone since last night. Almost without battery, I saw notifications of messages from Jean and Yuri. I had already spoke to Jean, so I read Yuri's messages first.

"I want to apologize for today, I acted on impulse, and usually, when that happens, it doesn’t end up very well."

"May I still have classes? I have nothing to do this Sunday, but I don’t know if you can, or want to meet me."

"Anyway, even if you can’t, or want to, I'll sort myself out."

At that moment I didn’t know who is the dumbest. Me or him. Classes? Was he really treating our meetings as lectures, or simply using that as a pretext to see me? The number of his contact on my screen was quickly tapped, initiating a call.

\- Plisetsky?

\- Altin...  
He said in a voice that bordered on irony.

\- So... You want more lessons, even after you've been naughty with the teacher?

\- It's part of the learning process. If I don’t question the teacher, how will I develop my critical sense?

\- You always have an answer on the tip of your tongue, don’t you?

\- Is my tongue so bad?

A shiver ran through my body at his words.

\- You don’t look sorry for what you did yesterday.

\- You know, I was sorry. Until I realized that one mouth does not kiss the other, unless the two parties agree.

\- You're right. The mistake was mine. It will not happen again.

An awkward silence ensued.

\- Don’t you want to teach me something today? I'm more than willing to learn...

I needed coolness to analyze his proposal. Yuri had every ability to end my self-control and I was now fully aware of it. On the other hand, I wanted to talk more, to teach more, I wanted to be useful and part of me still craved the slightest trace of his smell...

\- Your anwser is taking longer than usual.

\- All right. Meet me at Club 3900 at midnight.

\- Deal. And what am I going to do all day? Any suggestions?

\- I recommend you sleep and rest, you will need plenty of energy.

\- What are you going to teach me today, Otabek?

\- You will know. See you later, Yuri.

\- See you later, Otabek.

With the end of the call, I was certain that Yuri had been sent from the depths of hell and sure enough, I was walking my way there as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I think you can see that things are going to be a little crazy. I know a lot of people don't like these themes like betrayal, but I really hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> See ya!


	4. Lesson 4: Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys!!!
> 
> As always I'm late with the translation. I'm truly sorry. Please, don't' give up on me. The college is sucking my life into a black hole.
> 
> Well, I hope you like this new chapter. The song in this chapter is Love In This Club by Usher (that song gives me chills). <3
> 
> If you like this, please, leave a comment. That makes me really happy and gives me strength to continue.

It was an endless day.

It was almost 10 at night and I was on the last worksheet. If it weren’t for the breaks during the day, I would be very tired, but I took advantage of them to continue my reading of the previous day. That book of poetry was really interesting. I remembered a particular passage that didn’t leave my memory:

"I put on the mask and saw myself in the mirror.   
I was the child of many years ago.  
Nothing had changed...  
This is the advantage of knowing how to take off the mask.  
One is always the child [...]"

Somehow, I identified with the author. He always wondered about his attitudes, however, he seemed to be more aware than I was...

There is no mask. After last night, I couldn’t see Yuri as someone more than colleague, for I love my husband more than anything. Today will be different from yesterday. There will be no ambiguous talk or touch, even if accidental. I like Yuri as a good person to talk to and to whom I can teach useful things about life.

My cell phone rang the message alert, interrupting my mental speech.

"I don’t know what to wear."

"It's up to you. It can be comfortable."  
I answered, dropping the cell phone on the desk and going to the bathroom.

I thought about shaving, but I was a little patience. I went into the tub and put all the bath salts at the same time. One to energize, one to relax, one to perfume the skin and all others that I haven’t even looked at.

JJ hadn’t made contact yet. I missed his presence. He was getting more and more full of work and commitments because of the company's expansion, it was hard to get time for us. I didn’t want to bother him about it, so I ended up saying everything was fine. But after the love we made yesterday, it was clear that even after all the time and the difficulties we were experiencing, our love was still strong. Much.

After a considerable time, I got out of the tub, put the towel on and went to the office to get my cell phone. There was a message alert from Yuri. What had he not understood this time? When I touched the screen, I saw that a photo was loaded and below it was the caption:

"If it’s to be comfortable, I will have to go in a towel, since public nudity is forbidden..."

When the photo was uploaded, I realized the error I made when I clicked on it. Blond hair sprawled on a bed, as well as his body lying relaxed, with only a towel covering his thorax and intimate parts. His eyes, however, didn’t look at the camera. They looked fixed somewhere else in the room.

No. No. No. A thousand times no. I would not think of him that way. I cannot and I don’t want to. I took a deep breath and tried to think of him as somebody else. But what is this? I zoomed in on the image and under the white towel you could see... He was erect! While taking the photo!

Son of a bitch... My own body signaled how much that photo messed with me. I needed to relax. I would not fall for his game. Yuri likes the sense of danger. Likes to be attractive. Fortunately, I will take him to the proper place so that he will enjoy himself the way he wants, and at the same time I’ll far enough from his dangerousness. That photo would remain unanswered.

Finally I dressed, putting on black jeans, black shirt with buttons closed to the neck and black social shoes. It looked like I was getting ready to go to the office, if it wasn’t for the black buttonless sports suit that now made up my look. The last was the perfume. A Valentino Uomo that was my favorite. I used it a few times because it was a very remarkable perfume, and especially in an enclosed work environment, it wasn’t the best option.

The Rolex marked 23:34 p.m. . Enough time to call the cab and arrive at the club, which wasn’t too far from home. As soon as the car arrived and I got in, I received another message from Yuri.

"I'm leaving the hotel. If you get there first, you can come in and I'll meet you at the bar."  
As if he already knew anything about the place. I laughed to myself.

"Okay, I'll meet you there, then."

I hung up my cell phone and put it in the pocket. The way to the 3900 Club was pretty fast, almost 15 minutes. On leaving the taxi one of the promoters approached me.

\- Would you like a VIP ticket, sir?

\- It really is an upgrade over my last visits...

\- You seem to know the place...

\- Indeed. I was a frequent guest for a few years. I will accept the entrance, if you can give one to my friend who is about to arrive.

\- Of course sir. What's the name and the appearance?

\- Yuri Plisetsky. He is blonde, has green eyes and will probably be dressed slightly out-of-the-way.

\- Right. Enjoy your stay and enjoy yourself.

I smiled to myself as I remembered the years I attended this nightclub. From 22 to 25, this was my special place when I wanted to "have fun". Only once I was here with Jean, it was a crazy night... Apparently, my long queuing time here is over. Seven years have passed since the last time and that place seemed full of young people. Or had I grown old? The set of red lights, however, remained the same, giving the place a sensual and expensive air. I walked to the bar and sat down on one of the benches. I felt it wouldn’t be a good idea to drink that night.

\- Would you like something to drink, sir?

\- Pineapple juice, please.

\- With vodka or some other drink?

\- No alcohol. Just the juice.

The bartender looked confused. Certainly I was the only person there who wasn’t drinking. I drank it in soft notes. Until I looked at the entrance and almost choked.

A blonde figure with hair stuck in a tight bun, a mini red button overcoat, black pants that seemed so tight, and a black coot. That was definitely Yuri Plisetsky. He saw me, smirked and came toward me. I wish I had a minute to process that image, but instead of pumping blood into my brain, my heart was beginning to send blood down.

\- I don’t think I have a proper wardrobe for this town.

\- Certainly not.

\- And what's today's lesson?

Yuri looked at me with an eager smile.

\- Remember your last lesson?

\- I wouldn’t forget even if I wanted to...

\- How will you get money, power and glory, Yuri?

\- Working.

\- It's a valid answer, but still naive.

\- Stop with the suspense, Otabek.

\- I'm sure you can wait. Or do you like things quickly?

\- Depends... Are we talking about speed or duration?

Fucking hell

\- Hrm!  
I cleared my throat.

\- I... I mean...

\- It's funny how embarrassing you are at what I tell you. Is it because you're married?

\- That's none of your business.

\- No, it's not.

I watched as he opened the buttons of his coat revealing what he was wearing underneath. It was a tank top with a transparent fabric, totally transparent, which now allowed me to see that he had piercings on his nipples!

\- Hold it for me.

The coat was tossed on my lap as Yuri walked out onto the dance floor leaving me with the coat that smelled his scent on my lap. He positioned himself in the middle of the dance floor where I could see him and began to move his body. At first a little shy, but slowly to the rhythm of the music his hips acted smoothly, to one side and the other. His eyes were closed and the hands roamed his body like someone else's.

"You see you searching for somebody  
That'll take you out and do you right  
Well come here baby and let daddy show you what it feels like..."

His eyes now opened and looked directly at me. I saw his mouth open as if in a groan as his gaze didn’t detach from mine.

"Lookin' in your eyes while you walk the other side  
And I think that shorty I've got a thing for you  
Doin' it on purpose winding and workin' it  
I can tell by the way you lookin' at me girl..."

I blinked for a second and when I realized, there was a woman dancing with him. She rubbed herself unashamedly on his pelvis. Yuri took it, holding it on the girl's hip as they danced to the sexy, provocative rhythm. Was it really wrong for me to start getting excited about it?

His eyes never failed to get mine. I felt my body crawl when I saw the approach of a guy behind the blond. He hugged Yuri, holding his waist as Yuri did with the girl, and the three of them began to dance.

That set of bodies looked like an erotic scene, using the movements to provoke both them and those who watched. In a swift movement, the boy behind Yuri made mention of kissing his neck, and the blond, in turn, seemed to refuse the kiss, saying something in the man's ear. Suddenly, as he spoke, Yuri pointed at me, smiled, and left both the man and the woman on the dance floor, coming toward me, loosening the hair provocatively.

\- Why were you pointing at me while talking to that guy?

\- He wanted to kiss my neck, but I refused.

\- I thought you liked that little show.

\- Well, I told him my neck was reserved, if you wanted to make use of it today...

It totally drove me crazy. My body was warm and now very excited. I took his hand and pulled him knowing very well where to take it. We climbed the stairs to the reserved area. I didn’t care about the exorbitant amount of money I would pay for that particular place. I only had one thing in mind.

I gave the Club card to the security guy outside the room.

\- I don’t want any interruptions, understood?

Yuri now opened a smile that looked like a sneer. Honestly, he had the right to laugh at me. My lack of control seemed to have no limits.

I opened the door to the place. A small room from which it was possible to see the whole club, though no one could see what was happening inside it. The music that played on the track was still inside, through loudspeakers. I let go of Yuri's hand and said:

\- You talk a lot, Yuri. Will you honor your sharp tongue?

I sat down on the black leather couch, and didn’t have to say anything else. He looked at me provocatively, walked slowly towards me and without breaking the contact of our eyes, sat on my lap with one leg on each side. His mouth went to my ear and I could hear his voice softly singing the music that filled the room.

"I'm what you want, I'm what you need  
I got you trapped, I'll set you free  
Sexually, mentally, physically, emotionally  
I'll be like your medicine, you'll take every dose of me... "

\- Yuri Plisetsky, you're no good.

\- I never said I am.

He took my mouth, and this time he seemed to know very well what he was doing. His tongue licked my lower lip, and his lips sucked at it. My hands gripped his upturned ass and made it rub over my uncontrolled erection.

My nose guided me up to his neck, in which there was a scent of red roses that almost drove me mad. My lips brushed against his skin and I then planted soft kisses on his pale neck, drunk with that scent and the softness of his hair. I voraciously sucked, wanting to leave my mark there. I felt his heart pounding against mine, in a mixture of adrenaline and pleasure that would easily leave me hooked. The heavy breath in my ear made my hands tighten even more against him. Now I could feel his erection as well.

\- Let me see what you look like. I'm dying of curiosity...

\- What?

Yuri didn’t bother to respond. He stepped out of my lap and stood on his knees, allowing me to see his expression that seemed innocent, but at the same time it was totally the opposite. His hands reached for my pants, opening the button and the zipper. I lifted my hip to help him, and then my pants and my underwear were close to my feet.

His eyes glittered as he saw my cock.

\- Is that what you've been planning since you sent me that hard-cock photo?

\- Did you get like that too?

One hand began to masturbate slowly and rhythmically, making my breath come out choppy.

\- You've got the lesson today, haven’t you?

His tongue licked my cock up and down, sending shivers down my spine, and in just one movement, I was in his mouth. A moan escaped my throat, encouraging him to go on with it. All I wanted was for that smart little mouth to keep sucking me forever.

My hands were now tucked into his hair that looked more like silk threads, stroking. He sucked me in with a certain finesse, slowly and softly. But I wanted something else from him.

\- Do you need encouragement to suck harder?

I took off my shoe and put my foot on his dick, massaging him while he sucked me. The caresses in his hair ceased, and I began pulling the strings in a not too strong yet steady way. At the same time, I felt him pull me deeper and harder and his mouth, and his groans intensified.

\- Yuri! Fuck! That mouth! Can you go deeper?

Maybe feeling challenged, his head was coming down and I began to feel the throat. His breathing now depended on me, and it excited me even more. I controlled the thrusts in his mouth, deciding when he could breathe or not. Since he didn’t sign any bother with that, I continued.

\- Yuri! Careful or I'll...

Ignoring me completely, he kept pushing me down the throat and I felt that it wouldn’t last long. The blonde took my hands in his hair, making me pull harder and harder. He wanted that, and I was surrendered. I felt my cum pour into his mouth as he swallowed what he could.

Yuri stood up, and I could see his eyes watering and the smile on his face.

\- Seduction, isn’t it?

\- Today you got everything right.

His gaze was warm and his expression told me that he wanted more. I also wanted, but...

\- That's a mistake.

\- You know there's no mistake. There is only what you want and what you don’t want. Don’t be naive, Altin. I know what I want, and I'm not afraid of.

\- And what exactly do you want, Yuri?

He came closer again speaking almost touching my mouth.

\- I want you. I want you inside me, eating me in every possible and impossible way. I want you to choke me and I want you to let me breathe. I want you to mark me everywhere with your cum, just like you did with my throat. Tell me, is this not what you want too?

He was completely crazy and I didn’t know what to answer.

\- I'll give you your time to think. I won’t keep in touch or send you messages. But if you come to me, know that I won’t hold back.

He turned his back on me, took the coat, and headed for the door. Before leaving, however, he said something worse than what he had said before.

\- Why don’t you talk to your husband? Maybe that is your problem?

The door was slammed, and with the noise, came the dose of reality. I was fucking absolutely everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> Did you like it? Hm? If you like it, please let me know.
> 
> Also, if you want to talk to me, or keep in touch, follow me on tumblr! 
> 
> https://ariertsenpart.tumblr.com/
> 
> See ya!


	5. Lesson 5: Sincerity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! 
> 
> As always, I'm sorry for taking so long. Really. But I'm so busy that I hardly find time to write or translate. I'll try my best to update, but I can't make any promisses. So, please, if you like this story, leave a comment so I can find out what do you think of it. Thanks for everything!

Monday, 7 at night.

My head made incomprehensible noises that were probably only heard inside. Jean hadn’t speak to me, despite my incessant calls, his cell phone was out of range for the two days. Not that I had much courage to talk to him after what happened. I had to get away from Yuri if I wanted to stay married and have a normal healthy life.

Yesterday was a fucking night.

Good as fuck. Fucking terrible. There was no way to resist the brat. No. It was my mistake. He's not a brat, definitely. What kind of crazy was he? It made me lose control in 2 seconds, and when I realized, I had my cock inside his mouth, cumming in a private room in the middle of the nightclub. That was no good... Now I was stretched out in bed like a dying man, not having the slightest notion of what was going on in my life.

\------------------------------------------------

\- Otabek...  
I opened my eyes and saw Jean trying to talk to me.

\- L-Love?

\- I'm here now. How are you?

\- I'm fine, I guess.

\- You think so?

\- It's just that I... I missed you.

\- I'm sure you did, I did too.

I looked into his eyes, grateful to have that wonderful man. And all I did was fuck our life.

\- Ota... Why are you crying?

I took my fingers involuntarily down to my cheeks where tears flowed that I didn’t even feel. Jean's arms wrapped me warmly.

\- Do you want to talk about something, my love?

\- I missed you! So much! You didn’t answer me... I don’t want to feel this distance between us.

\- We're not far, Otabek. We are here, side by side. If you don’t want any distance between us, then don’t be so far.

\- I was worried I didn’t hear anything from you. But at the same time, I didn’t want to call your parents. If something had happened, they would have called. What happened to your cell phone?

\- I slipped on the edge of the pool and let the phone fall into it. I got really pissed off, and I figured I'd just buy another one tomorrow.

\- Hahaha! That's just like you. You’re such a mess.

\- Hey!

\- You are my mess and no one else.

\- Do you want to mess with me in the shower?

\- You still ask?

\- I'm crazy to bite that hard ass...

I couldn’t resist. We curled up right there and the path to the bathroom was difficult to tread. We got there without clothes.

\- Damn it, love! What is that purple on your ass?

\- I told you I fell on the edge of the pool.

\- Wow. Lucky you didn’t hit your head.

\- Are you going to keep talking or are you going to let me eat you?

\- Do whatever you want from me, my love.

\-----------

Two weeks have passed since that infernal weekend. Yuri made no further contact, nor did I search for him. Me and Jean were trying to get things right. We talked about our relationship, I told him how I felt about his absence and he said that we were falling into the sameness and that made him sad. I had no idea of how many things were going on. We had a communication problem that was never clear to either of us.

\- Hello, to you.  
I heard Chris's voice interrupting me from my thoughts.

\- There is a door, and it’s necessary that you come to my ask my secretary before entering.

\- She went to the bathroom and I took advantage. We're friends, right?

\- Not exactly.

\- Stop being grouchy.

\- What do you want, Chris?

\- Let’s smoke.

\- Will you leave me alone after that?

\- Perhaps...

We went to my office window. I lit the cigarette and swallowed it, absorbing as much smoke as possible. I coughed sometimes.

\- Not used to it anymore?

\- I never have.

\- What is happening?

\- What are you talking about, Chris?

\- You look angry and tired.

I looked at him trying to figure out what outburst of intimacy was that.

\- Look, I know we're not best friends. But I thought you were strange after that corporate dinner in the weekend.

\- There's nothing strange about me. I just got my mind full, that's it.

\- Well, you know if you need to, you can talk to me.

\- Know...  
We were silent and enjoyed the rest of our cigarettes. I complained about Chris because I didn’t like to talk about my personal life, but he really was what I would consider closest to a friend. At least it was someone who didn’t demand too much. 

\- How long haven’t you been smoking?

\- Since that time on the yacht?

\- You were really drunk.

\- Jean complained for a week. It was fun to listen to his health speeches.

I gave an involuntary smile.

\- Here.

The little box was thrown at me.

\- Maybe you'll need it later.

Chris extinguished his cigarette and left, leaving me with my own thoughts. I finished my cigarette, went back to my desk, and continued the work. Almost at the end of the day, I got a call from Jean.

\- Hi love!

\- Hi, teddy!

\- You need something?

\- I'm hosting a dinner at home tonight. I've invited some associates, but there are few people.

\- How sudden.

\- You know, love. I'm trying to secure the clientele. Sorry for deciding this so suddenly.

\- It's all right. But you know I'll want to be rewarded later...

\- And you know I'll do anything for you.

\- What time does dinner begin?

\- I hired a person to serve. I will cook. Then around 6:00 pm I should start making the snacks.

\- I'm so jealous, for how long haven’t you cook for me?

\- Don’t worry, Ota. Our holidays are coming and soon we will be together. I'll make your favorite dish.

I hear the secretary's hot line ring on my desk.

\- Promise is debt, hm? I'll see you later, my love.

\- Kisses.

I answered the phone that was ringing incessantly.

\- What's the matter, Samara?

\- Sir, we got a return contract. It has to be reviewed and resubmitted until midnight.

\- Bring it.

Peace and tranquility? I don’t know them.

\-------------------

Even though I had warned Jean that I would arrive a little later, I didn’t expect to leave the office at 9:00 p.m. Fortunately, Samara helped me streamline the paperwork and we were able to send the revised contract in time. I was starving and nothing would make me happier than my husband's food. Even driving home was tiring. The problem is that I would still have to make room for Jean's partners, when I really wanted to just take a shower and sleep.

Arriving outside the apartment door, I could hear Jazz echoing through the apartment, which fortunately had a good sound insulation. Male and female voices created a characteristic mutter of parallel conversations. Finally, I walked into my house and saw the typical scene. People sitting on the couch, drinking wine, brandy and whiskey, talking animatedly. Jean wasn’t among the presents.

\- Good evening! My name is Otabek. Nice to meet you.

I went there for compliments. Hand after hand I repeated "nice to meet you" though it wasn’t nice at all.

\- Make yourself at home. I'm going to find the owner of the party.

I went to the kitchen, believing he would be there. When I entered, I knew that all the punishment for me was too small. Not because my husband looked super excited as he poured more wine into a glass, but because I knew the person he was serving very well.

\- Ota! Glad you came! I want to introduce you to Yuri.

The mocking smile that came from the blond's mouth hit me like an arrow. I was frozen.

\- We've already met, Jean. Still, it’s a pleasure to see you Altin.

I held out my hand to Yuri and he corresponded with me.

\- Where did you two meet? It’s not possible that Otabek met you and didn’t make a comment on the prodigy Plisetsky.

\- You flatter me, Jean. I'm just getting started, I still have many lessons to learn...

\- Ah! Don’t be so modest! He is a very talented young man, Otabek. Don’t let your his deceive you.

My mind wasn’t processing things right.

\- Are you all right, Otabek? You look a little pale.

\- I’m fine. I’m just...

I turned and headed for the bedroom. Was this kid crazy? Did he know that Jean was my husband? Or did he find out today? Was he one of the russians that Jean was closing the contract? Is it possible that Jean has spoken of me? But he clearly didn’t tell Jean before that he knew me...

No. I can’t think about it now. I just need to breathe, take a shower, go back there and pretend I don’t know him. I took a quick shower, went to the closet and got something to wear, when I returned to the room, I realized that my nightmare had only begun. He had a first and last name and was sitting on my bed.

\- Wow, you look good in a suit, but certainly in a towel is even better...

\- What the fuck are you doing here, Yuri?

\- In your house, or in your room?

\- What do you want from me? Jean can come in here any minute.

\- Relax, your husband is busy with the visitors, and I'm just here to talk. I told you I won’t do anything unless you want me to.

\- This won’t be a valid explanation for him yet.

\- I don’t have a husband that I have to explain myself. The one who betrays is you.

\- Shut up, Yuri! You did everything to seduce me and now you want to pretend to be a puritan? You're as wrong as I am!

\- I may even say that I won’t do anything to you, but... I just can’t resist…

He was so annoying that I wanted to...

When I noticed, Yuri was stuck in my body, forcing passage in my mouth with his tongue, and for the first time, I could feel how thin and hot his body was. His hands thrust into my hair as mine headed toward his ass, forcing his hip against mine, making room for the excitement to begin to manifest.

No! My bedroom! Jean!

I jerked away from Yuri.

\- Do you realize we're in my house, in my room, with my husband at home?

\- Who cares? Hidden is more pleasurable, isn’t it?

Yuri was a well of subversion and iniquity in which I fetched water and ended up drowned.

\- You've got a week, Otabek, after that I'm leaving. But if you want have sex with me, you know where to find me. It's your last chance.

And again Yuri left, leaving me upset and hard.  
I couldn’t go back into the living room and talk to anyone. I was pissed off, excited and feeling guilty about everything that happened.

\----------------------

At about 2 in the morning, the sounds of conversation in the room ceased, and I inferred that the guests were gone. I left the room to check and ended up finding my husband sitting on the couch, staring at some distant spot on the ceiling.

\- Is it over, love?

\- Sit here, Ota.

I walked over to the sofa and sat down beside him, my head resting on his shoulder.

\- Any particular reason you didn’t tell me about Yuri?

Jean asked in a soft, calm voice.

\- It wasn’t relevant.

\- It's really astonishing that you found it irrelevant to tell me that. His story is remarkable.

\- That way I'm going to be jealous...

\- No need to be jealous, my love. You don’t have to.

\- Hm...

\- Is there anything else you want to tell me, my love?

\- About?

\- About us. Our relationship.

\- We've already talked about this, Jean. I already said what I think.

\- You know it's hard to get away from business now. But I will try the possible and the impossible to give you more attention. But at the same time, I need to know that you care about us, Ota. You need to talk to me. Tell me how you feel. "Alright" is not the answer to everything. I need to know what's going on in your life.

\- You know I love you, don’t you?

\- I know you love me. So I'll repeat, be honest with me. About you and us.

He had no idea how much those words hurt in me.

\- Forgive me for being a disappointing husband. I just don’t know what's happening to me. I...

\- You know I'd take you anyway, don’t you, Otabek? When we got married, I accepted you. I accepted everything in you. Good and bad things.

\- I don’t deserve you, Jean.

\- None of us deserve each other.

We stood quietly after that and ended up sleeping hugging on the couch.

\----------------

The next day, I felt that things were finally getting better between me and Jean. He warned that he would arrive later at the company and I asked to work from home today. We had coffee together and spent the morning caring each other. I needed it and I knew he needed it, too. Unfortunately, we were still adults in real life with many commitments and responsibilities.

\- I have to go love. When I arrive, we stay together for a little bit...

\- I love you, Jean.

\- And I love you too, Teddy.

He kissed me casually and went to work, and I would be stuck at the computer for the rest of the day, working remotely.

A little while later, as I typed in, I heard the sound of a cell phone ringing. Maybe Jean forgot his cell phone at home. I got up and went to check, the ring came from the room. I found the phone, the calling number wasn’t in the list, so I answered.

\- Hello, who am I talking to?

\- Why do you have my son's cell phone?

\- If you are not aware, I'm married to him.

\- As much as I may be upset, I'd like you to ask Jean to call me. He had arranged to spend his last holiday here at home, but he said he had to take care of you because you were sick. I know you want to separate me from my son, but you don’t have to come up with diseases to keep him from seeing me.

\- What?

\- At last, pass the message. Bye.

What the fuck was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, guys! Did you like it? I hope so! I already have 2 more chapters written, so I'll try to translate this week. Please, have patience with me ><
> 
> See you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! 
> 
> Did you like it? I hope so! If so, let me know in the comments. :)
> 
> See ya!


End file.
